Tyrie Series
by eclecticxdetour
Summary: 1]Bobby and Jack go shopping for Angel and Sofi's first kid[M for Language and mild slash of the BobbyJack persuasion] 2]Bobby and Jack attend Angel and Sofi's baby shower[M for language and mild slash] 3]Bobby and Jack babysit Tyrie[M for blatant slash]
1. Baby Shopping

"Damnit, Jackie, why'd you have to drag me along on this queer little adventure of yours?" asked Bobby angrily as he stomped up the escalator after his brother.

Jack readjusted his hoodie around himself as he turned past the elevator and toward the store registry, "What do you mean 'drag you along'? We're shopping for Angel's first kid, Bobby, the least you could do is help me pick something out for their kid."

"Shit, La Vida Loca's got an extended family, I'm sure she could get some fuckin' hand-me-downs from her sisters or somethin'; they ain't need nothin' new."

Jack typed in Angel's first name in the baby registry and then Mercer in the last name space, he typed in M for Michigan and voila; Sofi Mercer, Angel Mercer, Detroit Michigan came up on the monitor, "Found em'," said Jackie, ignoring Bobby's remarks. He clicked the print button and a few seconds later two pages of gifts that Sofi wished for came out of the printer below the computer setup.

Bobby smacked Jack upside the head and said, "Gimme those papers."

"Why do you gotta be violent all the time?" asked Jack, rubbing at the back of his head.

Bobby scanned the papers and quickly said, "Take these back; I don't know the first thing about kids, man," roughly shoving the papers back into Jack's hands.

Jack straightened the papers, "Then why'd you take them in the first place?" asked Jack, making his way over to the baby section of the department store. He looked over the papers and asked, "What should we get them? Toys? Clothes? Blankets?"

Bobby looked over Jack's shoulder at the papers again and tilted his head at the sheet pointing to one of the items, "Baby monitors."

Jack turned and smiled at Bobby before saying, "Good idea; not too cheap and not too expensive. But where the hell can we find them?"

"The aisle number is next to the item, Cracker Jack, so aisle N6."

"Right," said Jack walking past aisles N8 and N7 until arriving in aisle N6, "Alright, they want the First Years 49MHz Monitor with 2 Receivers."

Bobby stood before the shelves with the baby monitors and looked for the First Years brand monitors. He found one labeled First Years and read off the box, "Features Super-Sensitive Microphone Detects Smallest Sounds, Sound Plus Sound-Activated Light, Volume Control; First Years 49MHz Monitor with 2 Receivers, right?"

Jackie rechecked the gift registry sheet and said, "Yeah, that's it."

Bobby tucked the box beneath his arm and offered Jack a nod and said, "Great; are we done?"

"No, we should at least get them one more thing," replied Jack, flipping to the next page of gifts, "What about some clothes? There are these little white onesies that they want…"

"What aisle?"

"N11."

"I'll go check it out, you look for somethin' else."

"Okay, yeah."

Bobby strolled back to aisle N11 and looked at the selection of baby underclothes; there were so many different brands and he forgot to ask the fairy which one they preferred. He shrugged and walked into aisle N12 and looked there; Bobby discovered a stuffed dinosaur, one in which if you pulled it's tail it would play a nursery tune; he did so and chuckled when Mary had a Little Lamb played from the small stuffed toy; _'Yeah,' _thought Bobby, _'Mary had a little lamb and this Dino probably ate it.' _He put the toy back on the shelf and continued his search for the clothes. Bobby found a three pack of onesies that had little fire trucks and dinosaurs embroidered onto them and he thought that they were pretty fuckin' awesome for baby clothes; not that he'd _ever _tell anyone he thought so. He shrugged and went back into aisle N6 to find out what Jackie-O had picked up.

"Find anything?" asked Bobby.

"These Boppy things are pretty cool."

Bobby looked at the Boppy and said, "Jackie, those are for putting the baby on when it's gonna be suckin' on La Vida Loca's tits."

"Thanks for _that _fuckin' image but the baby's gotta eat anyway so might as well buy something for Sofi that'll keep her and the baby comfortable while she's gotta do it."

"She can just use a normal pillow for that shit, man. We need to get 'em something useful, like blankets or something."

Jack laughed, "A few minutes ago you were saying how 'they ain't need nothin' new' and now you're actually being considerate."

"He's our brother, Jackie; we've gotta give the motherfucker all the help we can especially seeing as how he's stuck with crazy Sofi for the rest of his life."

"Whatever, man," said Jack, looking over the list again, "Blankets; it gets cold as hell in Detroit during the winter so we should buy the baby some blankets."

"Sure," nodded Bobby, pulling on Jack's arm, "I saw them, they're back this way," and Bobby ushered Jack into aisle N6.

"Aha, Classic Pooh, fine choice," said Jack as he picked up, "Shit's soft, too."

Bobby stood next to Jack and stroked his hand down the fleece blanket, "Damn, I'd like me one of these."

"It's on the list, should we get this?"

"Yeah," said Bobby, taking the blanket gently out of Jackie's hands and tucking it beneath his arm to keep the baby monitors company.

"Should we get one for you, too?" joked Jack, laughing at the glare Bobby sent him.

Bobby rolled his eyes and instead of retorting he asked, "How 'bout one more thing?"

The corner of Jackie's mouth quirked up in a smile, "I never thought I'd see the day when Bobby Mercer would actually play the part of a caring Uncle."

"Shut up, Jackie. What else is on the list that we can get 'em?"

"Well, they want this baby swing type thing, you know, something to put the kid in when Sofi's busy cooking or when they're too busy to handle the boy."

"So you mean something to put him into when they're fucking?"

"Basically, yeah," replied Jack, walking over to the shelving unit with the baby swings, "They want the Fisher-Price Rainforest one."

Bobby walked along the unit with the swings and noted that there were two Fisher-Price Rainforest ones, "There's a cradle swing and a take along swing; which one is it that they want?" asked Bobby, eying the cradle swing and whistling lowly at the price of it.

"I think they want the cradle swing," said Jack, scanning through the list of gifts.

"You sure? That one is a hundred and twenty buck…"

"Shit man that must be the wrong one."

Bobby rolled his eyes at Jack's fumbling as he still couldn't find which swing it was. He walked over to Jack and stood behind him, peering at the sheets over his shoulder. Bobby put one hand on Jack's shoulder and Jackie stopped fiddling with the papers, visually calming down. Bobby chuckled lightly and said, "It's right there, Jackie, they want the take along swing," kissing Jack's shoulder, causing his brother to let out a breath.

"Right. I'll just…" said Jackie, motioning toward the box.

Bobby nodded and said, "Hand me the papers."

Jack did so and walked up to the unit and bent down to lift the swing box.

Bobby grinned and admired the way Jackie's jeans tightened around his firm ass as he bent down and he smirked at Jack when the fairy caught him staring. He stood behind Jackie again and briefly rubbed against Jack making him groan lightly, "Ya' caught me," laughed Bobby in Jack's ear.

"Quit playin' around, Bobby," groaned Jackie when Bobby rubbed his lips against the back of Jack's neck.

Bobby put the baby monitor box on the ground next to his feet along with the Pooh blanket and grabbed onto Jackie's hips, bringing the front of his body flush with Jack's back. "Who's playin'?" he asked, tonguing Jackie's earlobe.

"Not in the fuckin' store," moaned Jackie, though he pressed back against Bobby's chest.

Bobby laughed against the side of Jack's neck, "Why not? Always wanted to fuck ya' in an elevator."

There was a very scandalized gasp and the sound of a box dropping to the ground. Jackie turned toward the sound and found a young woman standing a few feet away with her mouth hanging open. Jack's face flushed a deep red and he turned away from the woman, "Oh god," he groaned, embarrassed.

Bobby looked at the woman, inclined his head and said calmly, "Afternoon."

The woman swallowed harshly and quickly bent down to pick up her dropped item and she hurried away.

Jack struggled to get out of Bobby's hold on him and he turned around and nudged Bobby's leg roughly with the toe of his Chuck, "Ass."

"What?" asked Bobby affronted, "I was polite to her wasn't I?"

Jackie huffed and pulled the box beneath his arm and grabbed the baby monitor box and the Pooh blanket and shoved them at Bobby, "C'mon, let's go."

"The hell Cracker Jack, I was just messin' around. 'Sides there was nobody around when I started it. How was I 'sposed to know that chick was gonna come 'round the corner and come upon us, huh?"

Jack turned and looked at Bobby for a second before Bobby fell in step beside Jack, "Just fuckin' embarrassed me that's all; it was like gettin' caught with your pants around your ankles fuckin' the mayor's wife."

"Don't you mean fuckin' the mayor," joked Bobby.

Jackie looked at Bobby with narrowed eyes but he couldn't help but smile at Bobby's expression, "You're sucha tit… I'd never fuck Kwame Kilpatrick."

Bobby burst out laughing and wrapped an arm around Jack's shoulders, "You're so queer, baby boy."

"So you've noticed?"

Bobby ground his knuckles into Jack's skull affectionately and pulled his arm from around Jack's shoulders and shook his head, laughing as he said, "Moron."

They walked over to the wrapping paper section and grabbed a roll of baby wrap and headed to the register.

Bobby pulled out his credit card and slid it through the little machine and the cashier handed Jack the bag and then handed Bobby the receipt, "Thank you for shopping at Target. Enjoy your afternoon."

"Yeah, you too," said Bobby, grabbing onto the swing.

They got back to the house in less than half an hour and Bobby grabbed the swing box and the bag with the baby monitors and blanket. He shooed Jackie away when he tried to grab the bag from him, saying, "I got it covered, ya' little fairy."

Jack rolled his eyes and shut the trunk before kicking the car door closed, "Don't hurt yourself old man."

"I ain't gonna hurt myself."

"Watch the steps, yeah?" laughed Jack when Bobby's feet got caught up on the stoop steps.

"Don't be a smart ass," gasped Bobby when Jackie didn't hold the door open for him, "You fucker!" he called out when Jack came back into the living room with scissors, scotch tape and two bottles of beer.

Jack sat heavily on the floor and set the scissors and tape next to his leg, "Hand me the boxes will ya'?"

"If you gimme a beer first."

Jackie took a swallow of his and he gave Bobby the other bottle, "Boxes?"

Bobby kicked the boxes toward Jack's legs and he collapsed onto the sofa, grabbing the remote and flipping on the T.V. He wasn't too interested in what was playing on the TV as his eyes kept flicking back down to Jackie on the floor.

"What the hell are you doin'?"

Jack placed the swing box on top of the spread wrapping paper and he cut the paper to fit the box. "What's it look like?" he asked, his tongue poking out of his mouth as he taped down the edges of the wrapping paper.

"When'd you become Santa's Little Helper?"

Jackie sighed and folded the sides of the paper and put a piece of tape over the flaps, "Do you remember that watch I got you for your twenty-eight birthday?"

"Yeah, I still got it on my wrist don't I?"

"Well, I wanted to wrap it myself so I asked Mom how and she showed me."

Bobby was shocked that the tiny revelation that Jackie had taken the time to wrap his twenty-eighth birthday gift had caused happy flutters in his stomach though he showed nothing of it when he said, "Thanks, Jackie."

"It was nothing, Bobby," he said as he finished wrapping the baby monitors and the fleece blanket.

"Tell me if La Vida Loca appreciated you takin' the time to wrap that shit."

"What d'you mean tell you? You're comin' with me."


	2. Baby Shower

"Angel, why'd you go and let your woman convince you that you needed to have a damn baby shower?"

"'Cuz he's whipped."

"Shit, ya'll can't be callin' me whipped; both ya'll's ladies' made you come with 'em didn't they?"

"Oh brutha I know I been whipped since the day Camille put this ring on my finger."

"Fuck you, Angel, Camille's got Jerry whipped but Jackie ain't got me whipped. He didn't _make _me come; I came 'cuz I figured I'd keep both ya'll's lame asses company," said Bobby gruffly, knocking back a gulp of beer.

"You can't pull the brother card on us, Bobby, we ain't ignorant," said Jerry, "We _know _you came because Jackie asked you to."

"Yeah, and prolly 'cuz he promised to suck your cock when the two of you got home," muttered Angel, looking over at Sofi talking excitedly with her sisters and friends and Jack.

"You guys are fuckin' assholes."

"You're only callin' us assholes 'cuz you know we be right, Bobby. Jackie-poo's got you _whipped_."

"Bullshit, man."

Jackie smiled sweetly when Celestina, Sofi's sister, kissed both of his cheeks and stroked back his hair, cooing at him about how much he'd grown and how handsome he'd become.

"Ai Mami, leave poor Jackie alone," said Lucia, sitting next to Jack and putting her arm around his neck, practically suffocating him with her cleavage.

"It's fine, Lucia," laughed Jack nervously, glancing at Bobby on the porch who didn't look too happy. He scooted more toward Celestina on his other side and eased Lucia's arm from around his neck.

Demetri, Sofi's hairdresser and, obviously gay, friend squeezed himself between Celestina and Jack. He limply offered Jack his hand and Jackie took it, shaking it firmly, "Hello! I'm Demetri; it's so fabulous to meet you. Sofi's told me so much about you!"

Jack stifled a laugh and looked over at Sofi with a raised eyebrow, "She has, has she?"

Sofi shrugged at Jack and mouthed,_ 'He asked if I knew any gay men and I said you… sorry.'_

Jackie rolled his eyes at her but laughed anyway, "Well, I'm Jack."

"Oh, honey, I know!" he said, casually running his hand along Jackie's arms.

'_Jesus Christ, why the hell do the crazy ones have to hit on me?'_

Jackie smiled uncomfortably and gently pulled his arm out of Demetri's grasp. He looked at Lucia with her boobs hanging out of her shirt and her skirt riding _way _too far up her thighs and then at Demetri with his hair in a faux hawk and clad in a black top that shimmered slightly when he moved and white jeans clinging to his legs. Jack glanced to the porch and sighed with relief when he saw Bobby already making his way to the picnic table to save him from the lunatics trying to get into his pants.

"Looks like that hair dresser is hittin' on our baby boy," laughed Angel.

"He fuckin' better well not be or else I'll be hittin' on his face."

Jerry nodded at the two practically sitting on Jack's lap, "You better go save your lady, Bobby."

Before Bobby noticed Jackie's helpless glance toward him he was already striding to the picnic table and he found himself standing in front of Jack.

"Bobby, don't cause any trouble."

"Keep your panties on, Loca. I just wanted to greet everyone."

He glared at Lucia and Demetri when he offered them his hand and he smiled at everyone else and offered them his hellos. He went back to Jack and grabbed onto his hand and went and seated himself on a lawn chair and pulled Jack down onto his leg.

Jack shook his head and laughed lightly but he made himself more comfortable on Bobby's lap, leaning back into Bobby's chest but leaning up on his arms on the arm-rest.

Bobby smirked when he saw the look of shock cross over both Lucia's and Demetri's faces and he pulled Jack closer to his body and with a look said, _'Don't fuck with my fairy.'_

"Okay, drama aside. As you all know me and Angel are gonna be parents soon," everyone clapped except for Bobby who rolled his eyes and got a swift smack to his thigh from Jackie, "We found out we're having a boy."

"About damn time for another Mercer boy!" yelled Angel from the porch.

Sofi laughed, "Angel and I've already agreed on a name…"

"Spit it out, Loca."

She narrowed her eyes at Bobby and with a broad smile on her face she said, "Tyrie Quintin Mercer."

Carla, another of Sofi's friends, grabbed onto Sofi's hand and said, "Oh, darling, it's _adorable_."

"Good to see there'll be a new male addition to the family," said Camille, flashing Sofi a smile which she returned.

"Ri-Ri," laughed Jack.

"What?"

"That's what they're gonna call him."

Bobby shrugged, "They could call him TQ…"

"Naw, I mean after he's born they're gonna be calling him Ri-Ri, you'll see; TQ when he's older and starts playin' hockey."

"Better fuckin' play hockey. Amelia and Daniela got the flexibility aspect with gymnastics and TQ better get the fuckin' aggressive athleticism aspect and play some hockey."

"Christ, Bobby, the kid ain't even born yet and you're already tryin' to make him into the next 'Michigan Mauler'."

Bobby coughed, "I dunno what you're on about, Jackie."

Jack laughed and looked over to Sofi. She'd already been through a few of the gifts in the pile on the picnic table and Celestina had recorded down the five gifts that she'd opened. Now she was on the gifts from Jack and Bobby.

"Hm," hummed Sofi, "There's no card…"

Celestina looked for a card on the table and shrugged, "Dunno, just open it."

Sofi smiled at the wrapping paper and laughed, "Pooh Bear."

"Hey, Sofi!" shouted Jack, "Those're from me and Bobby."

Sofi looked at Jack doubtfully, "From you _and _Bobby?"

Jackie frowned, "Yeah…"

"You mean Bobby Mercer actually went to the store and into the _baby _section?"

"Yes, Bobby and me went to the store and into the baby section."

Sofi laughed.

"What's so funny, Loca? I'm not an asshole all the time," said Bobby, pulling Jack more closely to himself.

"Yes you are; I been with Angel for almost two years and you still go and disrespect me and call me La Vida Loca."

"Do not."

"You do so! You just did!"

"Actually he just called you Loca…"

"You leave it alone, Jackie!"

"Just open your damn presents, _Sofi_," said Bobby, emphasizing the use of Sofi's actual name.

Sofi harrumphed and delicately pulled off the wrapping. She smiled at Jack when she opened the wrapping with the blanket and the baby monitors in it, "Aw, Jackie, the blanket matches the wrapping."

"Don't coo at _me_, Bobby's the one that picked out the blanket."

She gritted her teeth but looked to Bobby and said, "Thank you, Bobby."

Bobby waved his hand dismissively and said, "Anytime, Loca."

Sofi made sure Celestina wrote down what Bobby and Jack gave her and she went onto the next present. She grabbed the huge box on the table and asked, "Who's this one from?"

"That one is from me and the fairy, too."

"And did you pick this one out?"

"Sorta."

She opened the other gift as well and she smiled widely at the present, "Oh, wow, you guys!" Sofi pulled the Rainforest Take Along Swing from the wrapper and smiled at the two men, "Thank you so much! I really wanted this!"

Jackie grinned at Sofi and said, "It's really no problem, Sofi. Congratulations on the baby."

In response to Sofi Bobby said, "You're welcome, Loca."

Daniela and Amelia ran laughing up to Bobby and Jack, "Uncle Jackie come play with us!"

"_Please_!" begged Amelia, pulling on Jack's arms to get him to get up.

"Alright, Alright!" laughed Jack, "I'll play with you, jeez, don't yank my arms off!"

"Hey girls what about me," playfully pouted Bobby.

"Do _you _want to play with us _too, _Uncle Bobby?" asked Daniela.

Bobby laughed, "Naw, you girls go have fun with Cracker Jack."

"Yay!" shouted Daniela, "Come on, Cracker Jack, we're playing house!"

Jackie groaned, "_Please _don't make me the mommy…"

Bobby laughed as his lover was pulled away by their two nieces. He shook his head and then stood from his lawn chair and went back to join his brothers on the shaded porch. Bobby grabbed a bottle of beer from the cooler sitting on the porch and popped it open. He took a large swallow before sitting at the table again with Jerry and Angel.

"Hey man, thanks for gettin' us that swing; I was sorta worryin' that we wouldn't have anything to do with Tyrie when we…"

"Wanted to fuck?" finished Bobby.

Jerry laughed, "Shit man, all you think about is ass, Angel."

"Naw, man, what I was _going _to say was when we were busy making dinner or something."

"Is that code for makin' whoopee?" snickered Bobby.

"The hell, man, you really think me and Sofi are gonna do a lot of fuckin' when we've go a kid around? If ya'll do ya'll crazy, man."

"You know we're just fuckin' with you, Angel," said Bobby, taking another gulp of his beer.

'_I am _not _going to be the mommy!'_

Bobby almost spit out his beer at hearing Jack yelling that he wasn't going to be the mommy, "Jerry, even your kids are makin' fun of Jackie."

"S'all good, they love Jack man. He's like a big brother to 'em."

The three Mercers watched Jackie run in circles around the yard as Daniela and Amelia chased him around after he refused to put a silver plastic tiara on his head and a pink feather boa around his neck. Amelia threw the feather boa at Jackie and it caught on his arm and he cried out and fell dramatically to the ground.

'_Oh _no! _It's killed me!'_

Daniela and Amelia fell to Jack's sides and the brothers heard,_ 'Don't die Uncle Jackie!'_

'_Yeah, Cracker Jack, it's just feathers!'_

They saw Jack lift his head up and look at the feather boa, _'It's just feathers?'_

'_Yeah! Feathers wont' kill you Uncle Jackie.'_

'_But the tiara will!' _shouted Amelia, leaping at Jack's head with the tiara in hand and pushing it into his messy hair.

'_Oh noooooooooooo!' _yelled Jack, flailing around the ground and pretending to die.

'_Oh no, Amelia! You killed Cracker Jack! We need to go back and get the magical medical kit!'_

'_Hurry Daniela!'_

Bobby laughed and cocked an eyebrow at Jerry, "What's in the magical medical kit, Jer?"

Jerry shook his head though he had a huge grin on his face, "Just wait, Bobby."

Angel watched Daniela and Amelia run toward the rest of their dress up clothes and toys and laughed when he saw Amelia pull out a pink case with a blue heart as the clasp, "Oh shit, Jackie-poo is in for it now ain't he?"

The two girls rushed back over to Jackie, each carrying a side of the magical medical kit. They set it down by Jack's side and whipped down the clasp and each grabbed something out of the case.

The three brothers at the table laughed their asses off as Amelia drew pink circles on Jack's cheeks with play lipstick and as Daniela colored in Jack's eyelids with a purple eye shadow stick. Their laughter only deepened when Jackie shot up from the ground and wiped his hand across his cheek and let out a small squeak.

'_He's alive Daniela! We did it!'_

'_Yay! We saved Uncle Jackie!'_

'_Saved me?! You put _make-up _on me!'_

'_Now you're a _real _fairy, Uncle Jackie!'_

'_Argh!'_

"That's right, Jackie-poo, you're a _real fairy_!"

'_Fuck you, Angel!'_

Amelia and Daniela gasped, _'You said a bad word Uncle Jackie!', _and his two nieces jumped on his legs and he fell over and they colored his lips with the lipstick and drew all over his face with their play make-up.

He was able to scramble away from the girls and said, _'Alright! I surrender. You two win.'_

The girls shouted in triumph and they danced around each other, _'Thanks for playin' with us Uncle Jackie.'_

'_Anytime girls,' _he smiled.

Jack grabbed a napkin off the picnic table as he passed and he attempted to wipe the sticky make-up off his face. He got most of it off except for the purple eye shadow and he still had a pink tinge all around his face. Jack sat on Bobby's lap and grabbed at Bobby's bottle of beer and chugged the rest down. His brothers all looked at him with looks of held back laughter on their faces. He let out a sigh and said, "Go on then you fuckers," and they all burst out in loud bouts of laughter once more.

Jackie punched Bobby in the arm and then crossed his arms over his chest. Jack couldn't help but grin at his brothers' laughter and soon he too joined in their mirth.

Bobby grabbed Jack's chin and looked at his face, "You look like a drag queen, sweetheart."

Jack pulled the feather boa off his arm and wrapped it around Bobby's neck, "Who's the drag queen now?"

Bobby wore the boa with pride and said, "You still are."

"I don't know how you managed to do it, Cracker Jack, but the girls are bein' quiet now."

"Man, you just gotta give 'em what they want every now and then."

Angel laughed, "I guess me and Sofi'll know to call Auntie Jackie-poo when we need a babysitter!"


	3. Baby Sitting

"Tyrie you little brat," laughed Jackie, pulling bits of peas and mashed potato out of his hair and looking at the little nuisance sitting in his high chair, "Now I'm gonna have to give you a bath as well as myself."

Angel and Sofi's baby boy, Tyrie, laughed at Jack and flailed even more food around, on the floor, on the walls and on poor Jackie.

Jack shook his head and laughed again, going to the sink and wetting a towel. He picked up the food on the floor, wiped up the sticky spots they left, wiped off the walls and cleared up the food tray on the high chair. Tyrie reached for the frog plate with his food on it and Jack snatched it away before the little boy could make a bigger mess. He clucked his tongue at Tyrie and said, "You're supposed to eat it, not chuck it around lil' guy."

Tyrie chortled up at Jackie and he smiled down at his nephew. He grabbed a baby wipe out of the container near Tyrie's diapers and wiped down Tyrie's hands and his face before throwing it away and lifting Tyrie out of his seat.

"Ow," hissed Jack gently when Tyrie pulled on his messy hair, "Hey, hey, not so rough."

Tyrie's eyes widened and he pulled his hand away wrapping his chubby arms around Jack's neck and mumbled, "No bath."

Jack walked into the bathroom and set Tyrie down next to the bathtub. "Yes bath," said Jackie, squatting down next to the boy.

Tyrie balanced himself with the edge of the tub and tugged at Jack's pant leg, "_No _bath, Cwacka Jack."

"Your Daddy and Ma' are gonna be angry with Uncle Jackie if I don't give you a bath."

Tyrie shook his head at Jackie and pouted as Jack pulled off his messy shirt. The t-shirt got stuck on Tyrie's ears and he whined.

"Sorry, Tyrie," he said yanking the piece of clothing roughly off his nephew's head.

The phone rang then and he grabbed onto Tyrie and went over to the hall phone, "Hello?"

"_Jackie?"_

"Yeah, Bobby, what do you want?"

"Unkie Bobby?!" asked Tyrie excitedly.

Jack laughed and said, "Yeah, its Uncle Bobby."

"_Why're you at Angel's?"_

"He and Sofi went out."

"_So?"_

"They asked me to baby-sit you thick head."

"Me talk," said Tyrie, grabbing for Jackie's hand and ultimately the phone.

"Alright! Hold on," replied Jack, holding the phone next to Tyrie's head.

"Unkie Bobby!"

"_Hey kiddo."_

"You visit?"

"_Of course, Tyrie, I'm comin' over right now."_

Tyrie squeed and clapped his hands excitedly

"I take it that he's done talkin' then."

"_Yeah. Anyway, why'd they ask _you _and not _me_?"_

"Because they don't trust you," joked Jackie.

"_Oh fuck you, Jackie-boy."_

"You already do, Bobby."

"_Don't get smart with me."_

"Or what?"

"_Oh you _know _what."_

Jackie smirked, "I don't think I do."

"_I'm gonna have to show you when I get there then, ain't I?"_

"Guess so."

"_See you later, Jackie."_

Bobby hung up on his end and Jackie set the handset back on the charger. He switched Tyrie to his other hip and said, "Bath time, Ri-Ri."

Jack quickly but thoroughly washed the mashed potatoes and mashed peas out of Tyrie's hair and washed off his pudgy little arms and legs and gently lifted him out of the water and toweled him off. He put a fresh diaper on Tyrie then changed him and put him down for a nap. Even though his nephew struggled against sleep only seconds later his eyes were shut and he was sucking happily on his little thumb. Jackie smiled down at Tyrie and readjusted the Pooh blanket over his nephew before grabbing the baby monitor, shutting off the light, and going back to the bathroom.

He grabbed Tyrie's dirty clothes and threw them into the clothes hamper, set the baby monitor on the toilet tank, and then pulled off his own shirt and jeans so as not to get them wet whilst he washed the potatoes out of his hair. Jack failed to hear the door open and shut while he bent over the side of the tub and soaked his hair with warm water. The sounds of footsteps walking along the hallway went unnoticed as Jack let go of the shower head and grabbed blindly for the bottle of shampoo and lathered it into his hair. Bobby's laughter also went unnoticed as Jackie finished washing the conditioner out of his hair and wrung out the water soaking it.

Jackie gasped out loud when he felt warm arms wrap around his waist and an even warmer body press against his back. He left his head hanging over the tub but looked through the corner of his eye and saw Bobby.

His head shook as he laughed, incidentally flicking water over Bobby, "Bobby, what the hell, man, I'm all wet."

"So am I."

"Sorry about that…"

"That's not what I'm talkin' 'bout, Jackie," roughly whispered Bobby, grinding hotly into Jack's boxer-clad ass.

"Knock it off and give me a towel," said Jackie, reaching his hand back expectantly.

Bobby threw a dry towel on Jackie's head and his hands went back to Jackie's hips, rubbing against his ass again.

"Shit, were you hard during the whole drive over here?" asked Jack, exhaling sharply and letting the wet towel fall to the floor, straightening his stance.

Bobby stroked the side of Jack's neck and Jack shivered at the slightly tickling sensation, "No," he said roughly, "But when I saw you bendin' over the fuckin' tub like that," he licked Jack's neck, "stray water droplets streaming down your back," Bobby pulled at Jack's skin, "it was fuckin' hot." Bobby's hands slid down from Jack's waist to the elastic band on the back of his briefs and he began pulling them down.

Jackie, though, had other ideas. He smacked Bobby's hands away and spun around, "_What_ do you think you're doing?"

"I'm gonna show you what happens when you use that mouth for smart-ass remarks instead of other more useful things."

Jack cocked an eyebrow and pushed Bobby back against the sink, pushing the heel of his palm into Bobby's trapped erection, "I don't think so Bobby, not today you're not."

Bobby gasped when Jackie continued rubbing his cock through his jeans and his other hand flicked open the button and pulled down the zipper, "And what makes you think that?"

Jackie grinned in a feral manner and Bobby swallowed, "The way you're not tryin' to stop me from doin' it."

Bobby lifted his hips away from the edge of the sink when Jack tugged his jeans down over his hips and allowed the weight of his wallet and keys to pull his pants down his legs. Jack pushed Bobby's shoulders and Bobby faced the sink, his hips pressing harshly against the hard edge. Bobby braced himself on the porcelain and groaned when his boxers rubbed over the sensitive head of his cock as Jackie pulled them down.

"You think they have anything in the cabinet?"

"It's fuckin' Angel, Jackie, I'm sure he's got all kinds of shit for sex in there."

Jack rubbed his cheek between Bobby's shoulder blades and said, "Check then."

Bobby grunted when he felt Jack's clothed cock push through the space between his thighs and nudge just behind his balls. He pressed the corner of the mirror and looked at Jackie over his shoulder, "Well lookie what we have here, Wet Watermelon Glide and cherry flavored condoms; Angel you kinky fucker."

Jack thrust shallowly between Bobby's legs and Bobby moaned at the feel of Jack sliding roughly against his perineum.

Bobby grabbed the lubricant and a foil packet and handed them back to Jackie, "You gonna last that long, Jackie boy?"

Jack glared at Bobby and pushed Bobby's shoulders again causing him to bend over the sink and exposing his tight pucker, "Fuck you."

"You can if you quit the teasin' and roll that fuckin' rubber on your dick."

"Well hold on a second," said Jack as he flipped open the tube and squirted a glob of the watermelon flavored lubricant onto his fingers.

Bobby watched Jackie in the mirror as the fairy brought one finger up to his mouth and tentatively brought the tip of his tongue to the gel, tasting the sticky substance.

Jack noticed Bobby watching him and he smiled, bringing his hand around Bobby's neck and offering him his finger to taste. Bobby's tongue slid out of his mouth and wrapped obediently around Jackie's finger causing Jack to moan his pleasure at the feel of Bobby's hot slick muscle laving around his digit.

He slowly pulled his finger out of Bobby's mouth and Bobby swallowed and hummed, "It _does _taste like watermelon."

Jackie cleared his throat, "Right."

"Well?" asked Bobby impatiently.

"What?"

"You plannin' on fuckin' me anytime today?"

Jack pinched one of Bobby's cheeks and trailed his lubricated fingers down Bobby's cleft and circled around his hole roughly pushing a finger inside, "Yes."

Bobby pushed back against the intruding finger and growled, "Hurry up."

Jackie laughed and pulled his finger out, quickly adding another and scissoring them inside of Bobby, stretching the tight muscles. By the time Jack pushed in a third Bobby was practically fucking himself raw on his fingers and Jack kissed Bobby's clothed shoulder before sliding the condom onto his cock.

"You ready?"

"C'mon, Jackie," gasped Bobby as Jack eased the head of his dick into his quivering entrance, "Your cock ain't _that _big."

"No?" asked Jackie pushing all the way into Bobby.

Bobby hissed at the feel of being filled with Jackie's erection, "_Shit_."

Jack smirked and moaned, "Thought so."

"Jesus, Jackie, forgot how fuckin' great this felt…"

"'Cuz you're always the one doing the fucking," groaned Jack when he pulled out, feeling Bobby's body clenching around him and trying to suck him back inside.

He pressed back in and let his hips rest against Bobby's ass, rotating his hips and causing Bobby to shudder as his prostate was getting a good seeing to by the crown of Jack's dick.

Bobby could feel the tingling sensation spread all through his body and he grit out through clenched teeth, "_Harder_."

Jack grinned against the back of Bobby's neck, "I don't think so, this right here feels good." Jack pulled back just the tiniest bit so he barely rubbed against Bobby's sweet spot when he swiveled his hips.

"You're a fuckin' cocktease, Cracker Jack."

Jack leaned in close to Bobby's ear and said, "You sure you want it harder, Bobby?"

"Dear _god_, yes Jack," moaned Bobby when Jack wrapped his lightly calloused fingers around his forgotten erection.

"Yes keep jerkin' you off? Or yes, harder?"

"_Both_."

"Alright, you asked for it." Jack pulled out almost all the way and slammed back into Bobby, battering the bundle of nerves within his body.

Bobby was pleading for Jackie to go harder, and faster, and _deeper _and Jack tried his damndest to give Bobby what he asked for. Jack's hips were snapping so hard against Bobby's that Bobby's ass had long past turned red and their skin slapped loudly together whenever Jack pushed forward.

Jack's hand worked furiously on Bobby's cock and the combined pleasure Bobby felt from the stimulation of his prostate and the amazing feelings Jack produced on his cock made him lose it all over Jack's hand and on the sink and he shuddered as his dick pulsed hot white seed. Jack's hand went slack around Bobby and immediately scrambled for purchase on his hip. He held onto Bobby's hips and thrust and thrust and _thrust _until his legs went numb and he felt a strong feeling of what felt like electricity shoot through his body, starting at the tips of his fingers and toes and traveling through his entire body centering at his cock buried deep within Bobby. Jack's orgasm seemed to last an eternity before he slumped satedly against Bobby's damp back.

Bobby fell onto his forearms over the sink, "Holy fuck."

Jackie rubbed his sweaty forehead against Bobby's back, "Mhm," he agreed.

Bobby stood up and he felt Jack wince against him as his muscles clenched around Jack's sensitive cock, "Ah, sorry."

"Its fine," gasped Jack, making a face as he pushed at Bobby's back and slid out of him, making sure to keep hold of the latex when he did so. He chucked the used condom into the trash can next to the sink and pulled up his briefs and sat on the closed toilet lid.

Bobby stretched his aching muscles and rolled his shoulders. He washed off his hands before straightening his shirt and pulling up his pants. He ruffled Jackie's curling hair and laughed, "You're fuckin' good at that shit, Jack."

Jack smiled and said, "Gotta be the best fairy I can be, yeah?"

Bobby nodded, "Way better than last time…"

"Fuck off, that was my _first _time doin' it, Bobby."

"Then how the hell did you learn to fuck like a porn star? You been practicin' with somebody else, Jackie Boy?" joked Bobby.

"Yeah."

Bobby's face fell, "What? Who?"

"My right fuckin' hand," laughed Jack.

Bobby punched Jack's arm and he stood up, "Tit."

"Yeah, whatever," replied Jackie pulling on his discarded jeans and undershirt. He washed his hands off and leaned back against the sink and looked at Bobby.

Bobby turned back toward the bath and noticed a tiny rubber duck, costumed as a pirate. He picked it up and laughed as he squeezed the duck making it quack, "Keepin' you company while you pampered yourself, Jackie?"

Jack yanked the duck from Bobby's hand and threw it back in the tub, "No, it's Tyrie's."

"Speakin' of Tyrie where is little TQ? Aren't you supposed to be watchin' him?"

"He's taking a nap."

Bobby heard the shuffle of fabric and a small groan pass over the baby monitor receiver then, "Cwaka Jack?"

Bobby laughed at the nickname, "Even TQ's makin' fun of you and he's barely over a year old."

"Shut up, you taught him that shit, man," said Jack grabbing onto the baby monitor and going into Tyrie's room, Bobby following.

Tyrie stood up in his crib and smiled widely and clapped and held up his arms, "Unkie Bobby!"

"TQ!" grinned Bobby, walking up to the crib and lifting his nephew out of the crib. He messily kissed Tyrie's forehead and asked, "How was your nap, kiddo?"

"Good!" he squealed.

"And you said you didn't want to take a nap," muttered Jackie.

Bobby smacked Jack's arm on his way out of Tyrie's room and they made their way into the living room. He set Tyrie out on his play mat and asked, "You want something to drink?"

"Jooz!"

Bobby frowned and looked at Jackie, "What?"

"Juice, Bobby. I'll go get it."

Bobby shrugged and said, "Alright." He lay on his side next to Tyrie and handed Tyrie a block, it was blue and said 'BLUE' on it and had a pair of blue jeans, and blue fish, and other items and animals that were blue on it. Tyrie happily took it and shoved it into his mouth, chewing lightly on the corners.

In the kitchen Jack fixed Tyrie a sippy cup of apple juice. He went back out into the living room and laughed loudly when Tyrie threw a plushie block at Bobby's head.

Tyrie looked up from his task of smashing Bobby over the head with the toy block that read 'RED' and he shrieked, "Jooz!"

Jack kneeled down in front of Tyrie and said, "Juice, Ty, not _jooz_."

Tyrie held onto Jack's knee as he pushed himself up onto his feet. He held out one hand to Jackie and said, "Jooz!"

Jackie rolled his eyes and said, "Fine, here's your _jooz_."

"Christ, Jack, don't make fun of the kid."

"I ain't makin' fun of the kid, Bobby, just tryna teach him how to say his words right."

Tyrie sucked happily on his sippy cup and hobbled over to Bobby and fell against Bobby's legs. He tossed his sippy cup on the floor and returned to his task of assaulting Bobby with his soft blocks.

"Gettin' your ass kicked by a toddler," laughed Jack.

"Shut it, ya' fairy; the tyke is havin' fun," said Bobby, stroking back Tyrie's curly hair.

Jack sat with his back against the edge of the couch and asked, "What should we do now?"

Bobby shrugged, "Dunno. What time are Angel and Loca expectin' to be back?"

"They said around 5:30."

Bobby glanced at the clock on top of the television and said, "It's 3:30 now."

Jack nodded his head at the DVD player, "Movie?"

"What do you got in mind?"

"Disney?"

Bobby cocked his head, "Well… depends. If it's some fairy shit like Cinderella then _hell _no. But I'm willin' to let the kid watch Peter Pan; that fucker knows how to protect his brothers. Rough housin' with Indians, and battling pirates; Peter Pan is bad ass."

Jackie laughed and crawled over to the entertainment center. He scanned through the movies and said, "Well what d'ya know?" Jack pulled out a DVD, "They've got Peter Pan; special edition."

Bobby stood and cracked his back then leaned down and picked up TQ and his sippy cup, "Pop that sucker in, Cracker Jack."

"Cwaka Jack!" repeated Tyrie.

"That's good, TQ, Cracker Jack," smiled Bobby, settling himself on the sofa with Tyrie at his side.

Jack grumbled at the way Bobby encouraged Tyrie with his stupid nickname for him and turned on the TV and put the DVD into the player. He sat on the other side of Tyrie and pressed play.

Amazingly enough Tyrie managed to keep still and pay attention to the movie for an entire hour. Bobby was just as enthused by the movie as the little boy and Jack grinned as Bobby commented on the happenings of the movie to Tyrie and Tyrie laughed.

Bobby frowned when he heard a knock at the door and he got up to answer it, leaving Tyrie on the couch with Jackie. He unlocked the door and there was Sofi and Angel.

"Bobby? Shit man, thought that was your POS car out there; what're you doin' here?" asked Angel, grabbing his brother in a one-armed hug.

"Came to help Cracker Jack out with TQ, man," said Bobby, nodding at Sofi and greeting her, "Loca."

She rolled her eyes and pushed passed Bobby, "You are so stupid, Bobby."

"Hey, Loca, I heard that."

Sofi turned around abruptly and glared at Bobby, "Where's Ri-Ri?"

Bobby nodded his head at the living room, "On the couch with Jackie watchin' Peter Pan."

The three of them walked into the living room and Tyrie's face lit up, "Dada!" Tyrie rushed off the couch and scrambled for Angel.

"Hey big guy! Did Cracker Jack take care of you?" asked Angel, lifting Tyrie up and kissing his forehead.

Behind Angel Bobby put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Don't worry about it Angel, Jack took real good care of me."

He walked by Angel and collapsed on the couch next to Jackie and put his arm around his lover.

Jack blushed but said, "How's it goin' Angel? Sofi?"

Angel sat down next to Jack with Tyrie on his lap, "Wait, what does Bobby mean by you took real good care of him, Jackie-poo?"

Jack coughed uncomfortably and Bobby laughed, leaning his head against the back of the sofa and looking expectantly at Jackie, "Let's just say we christened your bathroom…"


End file.
